


You're No Saint

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a guy, wearing a black leather jacket and tight skinny black jeans. He looked wild, his eyes looking around excitedly, his dark brown hair hung over his eyebrows. His eyes met mine, and I waited for the moment where he will lose interest in me, just like everybody else. But his eyes grew wide in shock, his lips forming a crooked smile as he made his way towards me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Saint

The place was livelier than usual. The usually quiet bar was packed with people; big burly men that intimidate me slightly, underage looking guys laughing loudly and pretentiously at something, women drinking their cocktails to escape from the pesky men you can find in a normal bar. I scanned the surroundings and sighed as I walked over to my normal spot, a corner that people usually ignore. A rock song was playing over the speakers, one of the reasons why I’m a patronage of this bar. The guitar riff was catchy, and I tried picturing the notes in my head.

“Hey Mark! Your usual?” the bartender asked. I nodded my head.

He was used to my cold personality. The first few times, he tried to get me to warm up to him, flirting and dropping suggestive hints. Eventually, he figured out I just want to be left alone. The gin and diet coke was placed in front of me, and I slid the money to him. He smiled at me, his dark green eyes looking at me sadly before he moved to another customer.

The only reason I come to this particular bar is so that I could be alone. I am already a hard to approach kind of guy, combine with the people that visit this place; I don’t attract any interest at all. My looks could be described as plain, and I have no aura or presence.

Almost transparent.

I hear the door of the bar slammed shut. I usually ignore my surroundings, keeping my eyes at the drink in front of me, but something different was pulling me to glance at the direction. There was a guy, wearing a black leather jacket and tight skinny black jeans. He looked wild, his eyes looking around excitedly, his dark brown hair hung over his eyebrows. His eyes met mine, and I waited for the moment where he will lose interest in me, just like everybody else. But his eyes grew wide in shock, his lips forming a crooked smile as he made his way towards me.

Shit, this isn’t supposed to happen.

“Hey man,” he greeted me as he sat beside me, not bothering to ask whether the seat’s taken. His legs were too long for the bar stool, and he was in my personal space. I disliked this guy already.

The bartender came over and the stranger ordered a beer. The bartender looked at me worriedly as I stared at my own drink, swirling the water lightly and inconspicuously.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

I wondered why this guy is bothering to converse with me. My body language screams ‘don’t talk to me’.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” his voice became darker, and I forced myself to keep my eyes down. A rough hand aggressively snatched my glass away from me.

“What the fuck?” I muttered. I looked at him straight in the eyes for the first time, and was almost thrown back.

Those eyes. They were dark brown, but his iris, his iris were burning red.

He’s like me.

No, he’s not like me at all.

He’s the complete opposite.

Now that I think about it, this must be the reason why he caught my attention. His aura is searing and smouldering, and I was weirdly gravitated towards him.

He smirked at me evilly as he stuck a finger in my drink. I watched the ice melt into the alcohol at a rapid pace. As the both of us stared at each other, the drink began to bubble.

_He’s fire._

He placed the glass back in its place, and I lightly touched it, my finger retreating immediately at the scorching surface. He’s looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to react. I glanced at his beer, and smiled to myself.

“Fuck!” he yelled as the cold beer splashed all over his crotch. Satisfied with myself, I turned my back away from him.

_I’m water._

His hand was on my shoulder, forcing me to face him.

“I’ve never found a water user before,” he said curiously.

His hand was starting to get hot. I could feel him drawing heat and transferring it to me. If I don’t do something now, this could get more painful. I closed my eyes and focused on moving his hand away. I really hate to do this to someone, but he didn’t really give me any choice.

His hand yanked backwards suddenly, against his own will. He looked uncomfortable, like he was going to puke, the effect that comes from getting your body taken over by someone else momentarily.

“What the fuck was that?!” he screamed, attracting the attention from the people around us. He grabbed my collar and snarled menacingly at me.

“Hey, no fighting! Mark, are you okay?” the bartender asked. The stranger glanced at him, and the bartender cowered away under his menacing presence.

I shrugged his hand away and began walking out of the bar, not wanting to be banned from this place. I knew he was following me. _I could feel him._ I took the back door that led us to an empty alleyway. He immediately held me against the wall, his arm chocking me slightly. He was too close to me, and I felt like I was melting.

“What the fuck did you do to me just now?” he asked.

My arrogance prevented me from answering him.

“Answer my question or I’ll kill you, you bastard!”

“Ha! You can’t kill me!” the idea of that nearly sent me to a laughing fit.

“You wanna see me try?” he threatened.

“You can’t kill me and I can’t kill you. You can burn me all you want, but I will just extinguish your flames. In the end, the both of us will just give up,” I explained.

“Fuck, you don’t know my strength! I could kill you!” this guy sure don’t know when to quit.

“You asked me what I did to you, right?” the change of subject confused him, his face dropping the ominous look. “You know your body is made up of 70% of water, right?”

“And?”

“So, I can manipulate your body. If I really want to, I can force you to do things to yourself that might end up being very painful...”

He looked troubled as the knowledge dawned upon him.

“So, if you’re smart, let me go. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t really breathe properly right now.”

He looked angry with himself, before letting me go.

“I’ve never met a water user before,” he said in a thoughtful manner.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time,” I wanted to get away from this place.

I hate interacting with people like me. They always bring trouble.

Why can’t they see that I just want to be left alone?

And pyrokinetics are the worst. They have a nasty temperament, horrible manners, and all they create is mass destruction.

This guy is no different. I can sense the chaos in him, waiting to be unleashed.

“You guys are supposed to be rare. I can’t believe I’m with a water user right now!” his foul mood disappeared as he jumped around me with a smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah cool. Look, I wanna go home. So, if you don’t mind me –"

“Wait, you don’t think I’m letting you that easy, huh?” he placed his hands on the wall, trapping me with his large body. “So, ever had sex with fire before?”

“What makes you think I have sex with guys?” I replied coldly.

“Well ... you were in a gay bar.”

“That’s cause I want to be alone.”

“Alone? Hmm, doesn’t sound like much fun? People are interesting, you know. And I have to admit, I’ve never fucked with a water guy before. It’s kinda turning me on right now. You guys probably can do shit I’ve never seen before, huh?”

Oh yeah, pyrokinetics are rumoured to be very promiscuous.

“Earth is boring. Air is getting boring. Please fuck me?” he leered at me suggestively.

“No,” I said firmly.

“Oh, come on! Doesn’t it sound fun? Opposites attract, you know?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to die, thank you very much.”

“Oh, I promise I'll be very gentle with you. What do you say, Mark? Want to play with fire?” his whispers are even hot against my ears, and I know that it’s not by how he’s saying it.

“I told you, no.”

“Wait, aren’t you water guys like asexual or something. Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?”

“First, the correct term is hydrokinetic. If you want to call someone by their fucked up ability to manipulate shit, at least get it right. Second, I’m not asexual. I just have no sexual attraction to you whatsoever.”

He rolled his eyes at me.

“So, you’re not a virgin?”

“No.”

“Damn it. But hey, how can you say you’re not attracted to me? I’m fucking sexy as fuck.”

This guy’s ego is _amazing._

“Sorry, but I’m not attracted to guys.”

“I’m not letting you go until you say yes,” he leaned closer to me. “I’m just going to have to turn you on then, bring out those sexual desires in you.”

He latched his mouth against my neck and began sucking and licking. I stood there like a stiff board, hoping he’ll get bored with me already. As the minutes go by, he doesn’t seem to be stopping. Furthermore, I could feel bruises already forming. His mouth and tongue were getting hotter and hotter, and I know he’s doing it on purpose. He ran his tongue along my jaw, and I noticeably shivered.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Looks like I found your soft spot,” he mumbled.

The man began licking and sucking along my jaw line rapturously. I could feel my insides’ stirring slowly, something that hasn’t happened in a long time. He was rubbing my crotch with one of his hands too, and I knew he got me.

“Okay! Fine! I’ll do it if you promise to leave me alone after that!” I shouted, and he immediately backed off.

“Great!” a blindingly bright smile graced his face. “Name’s Tom, by the way. Come on, my apartment is nearby.”

He held my hand and dragged me down the alleyway, into a pavement, and we began walking to his apartment. The air was surprisingly sharp and cold, and I could hear sounds of teeth chattering lightly that’s not coming from me.

I wondered why he didn’t increase his own body temperature or something to keep himself warm, but then I remembered our joint hands.

Is he ... thinking about me?

“When I’m with an air user, they usually manipulate the air around the both of us and we’ll fly in the night sky and fuck at the top of a tall building. How about you? What special thing can you do?”

“I can change the direction of your pee,” I said bluntly.

“Sexy.”

I looked at our hands. I could feel the slight warmth radiating through his palm. It was quite pleasant, actually.

Huh. So if this guy tones it down, I might like his heat?

I gave him a look once over again. He’s taller than me and physically stronger too. I don’t know about his abilities, but I could see the sheer strength in his eyes, the pure determination.

So, if this guy is so determined to get laid, why the fuck did he picked me?

Walking besides him, I felt like an ugly loser. This guy looked like a complete rock star, with model looks and charisma exuding out of his pores.

So, why me?

“You don’t really talk much do you?”

“Like I said, I just –"

“Yeah yeah, the left alone business,” he sounded exasperated. “Are all water users like you?”

I gave up on trying to get him to use the proper terms.

“Don’t know, never met one.”

“Oh yeah, the rare thing. In that case, what type do you usually hang out with? Air? Earth? Fire?”

“Definitely not fire.”

“Hey!”

“Like I said for the millionth time, I keep to myself. I don’t hang out with other users. It’s enough I’m a freak, I don’t need to join a fucking circus,” I lashed out unexpectantly, and even I got surprised at myself.

Tom stopped in his tracks and looked at me sadly.

“You’re not a freak Mark. You’re special.”

“Are you ... are you pitying me?” I asked in disbelief.

“I’m not pitying you. It’s call empathy. Now, no more bullshit of being a freak okay,” Tom grabbed my hand again and pulled me forwards.

Empathy, huh?

So, this guy can feel that way?

“We’re here!” I observed the nondescript place as he pulled me into the building. We took a flight of stairs to the second level and he pulled me towards his door, finding his keys in his pocket.

“Wait, if you live so close, why haven’t I seen you before?” I asked.

“I never knew there was a gay bar down the street. If I do, I will have already jumped on you,” he stuffed the key into the door lock and opened the door for me. He beckoned for me to enter, and I sighed to myself at what I had been dragged into.

“You want a drink? Since I fucked up yours,” he walked to the small kitchen and began pouring some whisky into a glass.

“Yeah sure.”

I observed his apartment. For someone like him, it’s pretty neat. The apartment is spacious, and the furniture are modern. There are quirky pictures hung up on the wall, such as a framed up picture of an alien. I don’t know what I was expecting, but this definitely wasn’t it.

I will even go to say that his apartment is nicely decorated and kept.

My eyes lay on an acoustic guitar that was propped up in a corner. I could tell that it’s a used and loved guitar.

Wow, wasn’t even kidding when I thought he looked like a rock star.

“Here’s your drink,” Tom handed a glass to me. I sipped the alcohol, feeling the burn in my throat.

Soon, there will be a lot more places burning.

“You got a nice place,” I said to him.

“Awwww, that’s the first nice thing you’ve said to me.”

“Don’t get too flattered. It’s not like I’m complimenting you,” I said briskly.

Tom finished his whisky in one gulp and placed the glass on the table. He then stared at me ... hungrily, that’s the only word I could think of to describe his look. I could feel my clothes being taken off with his eyes. He licked his lips seductively, and I was beginning to feel weird all over.

I felt nervous as I finished my drink, knowing he’s waiting for me. He’s having an unexplainable effect on me, and I’m not too sure why.

“Okay, let’s get this over and done with,” I said tiredly.

He held my hand and dragged me into a room. The room was huge for a single man to live. I looked at his king size bed and wondered whether he get lonely some nights.

Shit, what am I thinking?

Tom switched on the lights, and it was set dimly. It was too ... romantic for my liking. He faced me, and for the longest second, he stared into my eyes with a huge grin on his face. I knew I was getting weak for that smile. He was tearing down the walls I put up around me. I never knew there will come a day when a person could affect me this much.

Or maybe it's the alcohol.

But I knew I didn't drink enough to have it affect me like this.

No, it's definitely him. 

“I’m going to savour you,” Tom muttered, before pulling me into a deep kiss.

I don’t know why, but I was kissing him back. When his tongue probed my lips, begging me for entrance, I complied. I was lost in his kiss, his mouth just tasted delicious.

“Your tongue is cold,” he said between our kisses.

“Your tongue is hot,” I said back.

His hands slowly unbuttoned my dress shirt, and it fell to the ground. His hands began roaming my chest. Tom unbuckled my jeans and pulled it down. He put his hands into my boxer briefs and began stroking me.

I pulled back from our kiss and told myself to not moan in front of this man.

“For someone who was so opposed to the idea, you sure are getting hard,” Tom snickered.

“Shut up,” my teeth was gritted as he applied more pressure.

“If I don’t hear you, I’m just going to keep teasing you like this,” the strokes became unbearably slow and light.

“Wh-what?” I tried to give him an angry look, but it faltered as a wave of pleasure went through my body, and I muffled the moan that was dying to get out.

“Come on Mark. Don’t be shy.”

“I’m not being s – ahhhhh!” I cursed internally as I let that slipped.

“That sounds hot. Fuck, you’re turning me on so hard right now,” his hoarse voice took me by surprise.

As I looked at his flushed face, the only thing I could see is complete and utter need.

For me?

Tom stopped stroking me, and I nearly protested as his hand left my body. He took off his leather jacket and pulled off the white shirt underneath. He quickly dropped his tight jeans and his briefs.

“Touch me too,” he said.

“What? No,” I grimaced at the idea of touching another man’s dick.

Somehow, the idea that I was going to have sex with a man hasn’t really developed in my mind.

“Do it ... please?”

I blinked amazedly at his request. This was the first time I heard him being polite. I gave in as my hand wrapped around his already hard dick, and he let out a sigh in relief.

My hand was shaking terribly as I sloppily tried to give him a handjob.

“Why are you shaking?” he asked.

“Cause I’m nervous, you idiot!”

“Don’t be,” he began stroking me again, matching his strokes to mine. Tom cupped my jaw, and kissed me hard again.

This was already getting too much. The heat from his skin, the heat from his mouth, the heat from his hand.

I’m melting.

“Ouch!” I pushed him away as I felt an unbearable heat on my tongue.

“Sorry! You’re so cold, and I was warming you up!”

“That’s not how it works, ass. If you keep doing that, you’re going to hurt me.”

“But your hand is freezing off my dick!” he complained.

I looked at his cock in wonder. My fingers stroke it gently, and I noticed how his dick doesn’t feel hot like the rest of his body.

To him, it must be like putting his dick in ice.

I wondered why it hasn’t gone limp yet.

“Shit, sorry. I try my best not to do that again.”

It’s relatively easy to control yourself if you practised enough. I’m not too sure if Tom could hold it back, but for his sake, I will try to maintain everything as normal as possible.

“Me too,” he said. He pulled me hastily towards him and we continued our making out.

Tom pushed me till I fell on the bed, and he crawled on top of me. He sucked on my bottom lip playfully while I began to panic.

“Tom, I thought you ... I mean I don’t want ... you know ...”

“Relax. Just because you’re fucking me doesn’t mean I have to be at the bottom,” he smiled as he licked my jaw line, causing me to shiver and whimper at the same time. “Wow, this really is your spot, huh?”

Tom’s mouth moved to my neck, and he continued forming hickeys on my pale skin. I caressed his back, feeling the tensed muscles under his skin.

“Wait, let me get the lube,” he sat up and crawled on the bed towards his bedside drawer.

He rummaged through it till he found the bottle he was looking for. He squirted the liquid on his palm, and began rubbing his entrance.

Somehow, I have no idea what to do.

“Ummmm ... do you want me to help?” I asked.

“Pft, a beginner like you probably have no idea what to do. That’s why I’m on top of you just in case you lost control and ram everything in,” he screwed his face up as I watched him slid a finger inside him.

I gulped nervously at how erotic he looked right now.

“What? Let me help,” I grabbed the lubricant and squirted some on my hand. Rubbing it between my fingers, my hand travelled towards his crotch.

“Fuck no! If you want to make yourself useful, jerk me off,” he smacked my hand away.

Knowing that any attempt to negotiate with him will be futile, I sat up suddenly, throwing Tom off balance. I caught him and brought our lips together. Since he was distracted, I was able to pull his fingers out of his entrance and slid my own finger inside.

“Mark! I told you – oh FUCK!” he cursed.

I shoved the whole digit in. He was overwhelmingly tight. I felt how warm his hole is, and wondered how it will feel wrapped around my dick. I slid in another finger and tried to stretch him out.

“Mark, fuck you’re doing?” he was squirming and panting slightly.

“Stretching you out? Besides, I could do this,” I concentrated on carrying out the small idea I just had. Tom suddenly arched his back, his head thrown back as he groaned loudly.

I took out my fingers and observed the copious amount of liquid trickling down his legs.

“What ... what did you do?” he was gasping for air, his hands still gripping onto me tightly, probably leaving me marks.

“I ... I don’t really know myself, to be honest.”

Tom gave me a disbelieving look.

“Where’s the condom?” I asked as he pushed me down.

“Don’t have one,” he began lowering himself on me, and I could feel the head of my dick entering him.

“Wait! I’m not doing this without a condom!”

“Relax. I’m clean. I promise.”

Tom did not stop until he was sitting down on my lap. My mouth was opened, shocked he managed to do that without any complaints. Seeing me completely inside him was so fucking lascivious that I just wanted to pummel into him.

“Oh fuck, shit! You feel so good,” Tom moaned out, still not moving.

“Are you going to fucking move?” my biting tone caused Tom to raise his eyebrow.

Tom nodded and slowly moved up and down. I let out a long moan as his narrow orifice squeezed me harder.

All inhibitions were lost as Tom began bouncing up and down, causing an obscene smacking noise. I let out a trail of swear words, moans and his name. Tom was doing better than me, managing to only utter my name lowly from time to time.

Having an urge to take control, I decided to switch the positions. Tom whelped helplessly as I pinned him under me and fucked him through the sheets.

“Mark, you asshole!”

“Shut the fuck up, you slut.”

Tom groaned ecstatically as the unintentional insult came out.

“Oh, so you like being called a slut?” I scorned.

“Only in bed,” he huffed.

“Then, scream my name, slut,” my tongue rolled out the derogatory term as I fucked him even harder.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Mark!” his insides were twitching uncontrollably, his back arched out as he gripped the sheets tightly.

Then, I saw it.

His hands ignited flames.

“The sheets!” I yelled out.

My hands flew out and water began dousing out the small fires.

“Tom!” I scolded him, thinking he would look apologetic, but he was staring angrily at me.

“I was so close to my orgasm and you stopped,” he pouted.

“You fucking set the sheets on fire!”

“Oh that? Whatever, man. Just continue fucking me,” he pulled my hips and forced me to thrust into him.

I wanted to protest, but the addictive pleasure continued and I didn’t want it to stop.

“Call me that again. Call me a slut and fuck me harder,” Tom requested.

“You’re a fucking slut. You’re such a fucking slut! You like how my dick feels inside you, slut?” I murmured into his ears as I pounded into him faster.

He was trying to catch his breath, his fingernails digging into my skin. I sensed that he was getting closer to his climax, and fucked him even harder. As he started screaming nonsense, something painful was spreading through my dick.

“Tom, wait, you’re getting too hot!” I winced. I could almost feel my dick being pulled off by how blisteringly hot and tight his ass was.

“I can’t – FUCK!” his writhing body was crumbling beneath me as his insides were twitching even harder than before. He spewed his semen on my stomach, landing some on his body too. As the heat was getting unbearable, I pulled out from him and I finally reached my orgasm.

“Fuck!” I shouted as the cum began spilling out. Without thinking, the cum didn’t land on Tom’s stomach. Instead, it floated mid air for a second, before I made up my mind and watched Tom’s satisfied face changed to horror.

 “WHAT THE FUCK! THERE’S CUM ON MY FACE, YOU BASTARD!” he looked absolutely livid.

“That’s payback for forcing me to do this,” I wiped off the sweat from my face. I felt like I just did a marathon.

“Like hell it’s payback! You willingly fucked me, you asshole! And you are so loud too! And fucking aggressive as fuck!”

“Shut up. You nearly burnt my dick off,” I sat up and paused for a second to regain my composure, before standing up to put on my clothes.

“And there’s so much cum!” I smirked to myself as he wiped off the white goo from his face.

“You look good with my cum on your face. I don’t know what you’re complaining about.”

“Hey, wait a second! You enjoyed it, didn’t you? Fucking me?” he stood up quickly, finding his energy. “You totally had a great time!”

“What are you talking about?” I frowned as I buttoned my shirt.

“For someone who doesn’t have sex with guys, you sure were into it. What’s this about not being sexually attracted to me when you looked like you had the best orgasm of your life?”

I ignored his comment as I put on my underwear.

“Just admit it already. I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had, right?” Tom’s grin was beginning to piss me off.

Like as if I will ever admit that.

Even though what he just said might be true, I still have my ego to think about.

“And you totally went along with the whole slut thing! Haha, trust me Mark, you said you don’t have sex with guys, but I think your body just betrayed you.”

“Jeez, shut up! Tom, you are the fucking devil, you know that? Practically forcing a guy to have sex with you just cause you’re horny,” my jeans were zipped up and I know I have to leave now.

“You’re no saint yourself, Mark. Telling me shit like you just want to be alone when your body craves for attention. Then doing your stupid body controlling shit and putting your cum on my face and calling me a slut. You’re far from being an angel.”

“Whatever,” I dismissed his somewhat accurate statement as I walked out his room. I could still feel his fucking strong presence, following me.

Tom got to his front door first, blocking my way. I sighed internally at how troublesome this guy is.

“Hey, here’s my number. If you want to talk to someone, or have a good fuck, just call me anytime,” he passed me a piece of paper, a phone number and ‘Tom the hotstuff’ scrawled over it.

“We’re not really compatible,” I told him slowly so he could understand.

“Don’t lie to me Mark, that was one of the best fuck you ever had. Well, same goes to me. And let’s just say I like a challenge, even if it means that I have to get cum on my face,” he opened the door and I rushed out of there, not wanting to be near him anymore.

Before I get swept away.

“See ya later Mark! Nice getting to know ya!” I looked back and saw him waving at me. I turned at a corner and he disappeared from my sight.

I looked at the piece of paper and contemplated throwing it out. Before I could think about it any longer, I stuffed it into the pocket of my jeans, and slowly walked outside to catch a cab back home.

I have the weirdest feeling that Tom might just find his way into my life again.

Or maybe I might find him.

For when there is fire, there’s always water.

**Author's Note:**

> I only realised as I was finishing this fic that Mark is a water sign (Pisces) and Tom is a fire sign (Sagittarius) and that was completely a coincidence


End file.
